New Year's Bravery
by Mrs. Lemondrop
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Ron's complaining. Hermione's doing homework. Someone's going to have to show some bravery to have a festive evening. R Hr ((one shot))


New Year's Bravery  
  
"I can't believe our holiday is almost over." Harry said miserably, picking at the untouched scrambled eggs in front of him. He, Ron, and Hermione were seated around the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. While many of the students had decided to stay for Christmas this year, due to the complications with Voldemort, there were still dozens from each table who had returned home. Christmas had been small, but jolly, and everyone had seemed to enjoy it greatly. However, after Christmas had passed, a dismal ambiance had replaced the merry one that had been there just days before as students realized that lessons would begin again very, very soon.   
  
"Why in bloody hell did you have to bring that up now?" Ron, who was seated across from him, moaned dejectedly, throwing down his fork in disgust. "It's New Year's Eve for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"Well," Hermione piped up from next to Ron. "At least you two have realized that we are, in fact, on holiday, and hopefully have also realized that we do, in fact, have homework. Why don't you take the worry from my mind and tell me you finished it?" she finished, half jokingly.  
  
Ron turned to her as if he'd been slapped. "You can't be serious, Mione. It's CHRISTMAS holiday. Does that mean nothing to you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, a small smile on her lips, as if she'd known what the answer would be. "Of course it means something to me. But, in case you haven't noticed, Christmas is over and school should be taken more seriously." Her amused expression melted as her slight lecture came to a close, and she turned her head a little to face Ron.   
  
"Yes, but, as I said, today is New Year's Eve. That's considered a holiday, isn't it? So...just lay off for a bit more, alright?" Ron said, shrugging slightly, as if to get the guilty feeling off of his mind. Lately, he hated it when Hermione scolded him. Mostly because it annoyed him, but also because...well...she was right. Always. It was kind of unnerving. Or attractive. He couldn't decide.   
  
"Hey, party in Gryffindor Common Room tonight. Around ten. Be there." Dean said hurriedly, appearing basically out of nowhere and slamming Harry on the back. He obviously didn't want anyone else to hear, indicating to Ron that some of the supplies...or more specifically, beverages...were a bit out of the realm of school rules.   
  
After Dean had disappeared once more, running to a group of other students, Ron broke into a grin. "Brilliant! A party sounds perfect. The last thing I wanted to do tonight was be forced into homework." He shot a spiteful look in Hermione's direction.   
  
Harry laughed in return, ignoring Hermione's annoyed expression, and joining Ron's enthusiasm. "Me either, mate. We get to ring in the New Year in STYLE..."   
  
At this, Ron joined his laughter, but Hermione cut in quickly.  
  
"Well, I know I won't be there." she said simply, her concentration on cutting into her French toast.   
  
Harry and Ron stopped, mid laugh. "Why not?" they asked in unison.  
  
Hermione dropped her fork and knife, looking up at them harshly. "Why not? Why not? I'll tell you why not. Parties at our age are for people who don't have a goal in their life. They simply go to waste their time and make fools of themselves. If I were to go, it would be irresponsible of me, as you two would be if you went. I have work to do, as I've been telling you, and this is NOT the time to-" she paused to catch her breath. "Party." she finished weakly.  
  
She glanced up after a few moments of silence to find her two best friends staring at her as if she were insane. "Right," she started again, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "I guess I'll be off, then. See you." With that, she got up and hurriedly left the Great Hall.   
  
"Wonder what her problem is," Harry said, shaking his head slightly and beginning to eat with more interest.   
  
But Ron had forgotten his appetite. "Her problem," he said, a devious grin spreading across his face. "Is that she's too uptight. Our Mione can't seem to have any fun. Harry...we have to fix this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, dear, we have to talk." Ron said, a broad smile brightening his face as he plopped next to Hermione on a plush maroon couch in a corner of the Common Room. It was about noon, and everyone was mulling aimlessly around the castle or outside, while Hermione had cooped herself up with a book.   
  
He casually draped his arm across the back of the couch behind Hermione as she heavily leaned her head back, glancing over at him. "About what?" she asked.   
  
"About this party tonight. You're going."  
  
She rolled her eyes and began to go back to her book, and Ron barely heard the words she muttered under her breath. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Mione," he started, and she turned. She had to admit sooner or later that she loved the nickname. She couldn't explain it, but it made her feel kind of excited. But Ron went on. "I know homework is important to you, but I also know that you also need a bit of a thrill in your life. I'm not talking attending Quidditch games or DA meetings...I mean real, teenagerized fun."  
  
" 'Teenagerized' isn't a word, Ron."  
  
"That's not the point. The POINT is that it's New Year's Eve. You're here with your friends, and we want to welcome in the New Year with everyone here. You are part of 'everyone', in case you haven't noticed. Plus, there's probably going to be things to do and food to eat, and you wouldn't want to miss out on that would you?" Ron's arm slid down from the couch to her shoulders, and he instantly felt his ears turn red.   
  
She blushed almost instantaneously, but she caught his gaze nonetheless. "I suppose not..." she muttered, unsure of herself.  
  
The 'moment' gone, Ron slid his hand even farther down her waist, and while she usually would have had a fit, he began to tickle her so painfully that she didn't have a chance. She gasped for air between giggles, grasping at his fingers to pull them away. Finally, when he decided his cruelty had gone far enough, he stopped and she slumped on the ground.   
  
He laughed and lay across the couch with his hands behind his head. "Besides, maybe there will be some opportunities for adventure. You know...something out of the rule book."  
  
"Ron, I don't just follow rules. It's not my entire life or anything." Hermione got up, sitting back on her heels, her elbows on the couch where Ron was sitting. "Remember all the times you, Harry, and I went on all those adventures?" She averted her eyes to the fabric on the couch, suddenly very taken with it. "I didn't think you saw me as such an...uptight person."  
  
Ron bit his lip uncomfortably, remembering the words he had said just hours before. Dodging the question all together, he said quickly, "You'll come tonight, then. Right?"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely, then silently returned to her feet, heading toward the girls' staircase.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After avoiding McGonagall's plans to come check on her students, getting through the hassles of setting up the decorations, food, and drinks, and spreading the word of the party throughout the Gryffindor house, the party was ready to go.  
  
By 10:30, it was blaring. Couches had been pushed to the walls, and students were mulling about the crowded floor or around the snack bar, which had been set up between the entrances to the girls' and boys' dorms. Dean had also somehow managed to sneak in a wizard radio, and a couple brave couples had decided to give dancing a shot. To complete the atmosphere, a large silver ball had been set up above the fireplace, and it was charmed to begin to rise as the countdown to the New Year began. In short, everyone was having the time of their lives.  
  
Except for Ron.  
  
Hermione, of course, hadn't showed up after all. 'This is so unlike her,' he kept thinking. 'If she decided not to come, it seems like she would have said something. If not to me, then at least to Harry.' But Harry had said he hadn't seen her. But then again, Harry had seemed a bit distracted as Ginny had entered the room, and Ron wasn't sure if Harry had understood what he had even said.   
  
As the party got more intense, the lights began to dim, and Ron plopped himself down on a nearby couch, deflated. There was something very strange about this dire need to see Hermione, to have her at this party. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Of course, they fought a lot, but it wasn't really fighting anymore. It was more like joking around, but a friendly joking around. Almost like...flirting? The word had sprung into his mind as if someone had sent there. He blinked. Bizarre.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
Ron jumped slightly, which was a surprise since the room was already quite loud. Maybe he just wasn't expecting a voice aimed at him at that particular moment. Or maybe it was the voice in particular.   
  
He smiled up at Hermione as she began to seat herself. "You showed up?" It was then that he realized how radiant she looked. She had put something in her hair to make it fall in soft ringlets, and it fell across her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a (rather nice-fitting, Ron noticed) black T-shirt.   
  
She blushed as he questioned her. "Yep. Guess I was craving a little...thrill?" She glanced up at him, a shy smile playing across her lips, and her eyes sparkling. Literally.   
  
Ron looked closer, and felt something jump inside of him. This was the Hermione that he had always known, but this time, he felt something different. In himself, as well as in her. It was as if she had a secret, something she had had for a long time, but was just revealing now. Not quite, though. Just through her soul, through her eyes, just for Ron to see. His throat instantly went dry and he was captivated.  
  
A few moments later, he found his voice. "Care for a drink?"  
  
She seemed just as captivated. "No thanks."  
  
And for the rest of the evening, they sat on the couch, in a crowded room, having a conversation that wasn't much, but felt like the world to both of them.   
  
It seemed like just minutes had passed until someone screamed, "Ten seconds to go! Everyone, get on your feet!"   
  
Everyone instantly rose, counting down loudly in unison, watching the ball rise up the brick wall. A happy buzz was hanging above everyone's heads, excited to welcome in the New Year.   
  
"5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!"   
  
Instantly, the old classic, Auld Lang Syne, began to ring through the room. Ron looked around at all of his friends, hugging each other happily, and he could barely decipher the idea that another year had passed. His sixth year at Hogwarts was half way over. It made him feel old, no matter how young he really was, and he felt half excited at growing up, and half scared at leaving his childhood behind.   
  
He was still looking around in awe when he felt a meek poke on his arm. He turned and found Hermione rooted to the spot where she had originally stood, staring at him as if she had never seen him before. "Ron," she said, a strong ring to her voice, but her eyes looking almost scared. "Remember earlier today...when you said I should get some adventure?"  
  
Ron sighed and hung his head. "Mione, I'm really sorry. Honestly, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just-"  
  
"Well, I thought about it." She went on, her hands now firmly placed on her lips, and another smile coming to her face. "And you were right. I do need adventure. I've needed it for a long time. And...Ron?"  
  
He looked at her strangely for a moment, curious to find out what she was getting at.  
  
"Yes?" he prompted.  
  
"I know just where to find it."  
  
He opened his mouth to ask what in bloody hell she was talking about when she reached forward, cupping his face on either side with her hands, and brought his lips to hers. He was shocked for what seemed like hours.  
  
'Hermione's kissing me. She did it. She actually kissed me. Thanks God I didn't have to initiate it!' he thought automatically, not realizing that he'd subconsciously thought about this before.   
  
Hermione moved her lips a little against his, and he realized with a start that he hadn't done anything in means of kissing her back. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss so quickly that he was sure she was surprised herself.   
  
As they tentatively, yet desperately searched each other's mouths, neither of them seemed to hear the cheering that was breaking out all around them. As the sound penetrated into their ears, they broke apart, blushing furiously, staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces.   
  
While the 'audience' turned back to their own friends or dates or whoever they were with, Ron reached out his hand and gently took hers, lacing their fingers. "Hmm. Quite an adventure."   
  
She laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Maybe an adventure we have to repeat." she said quietly, looking at the floor with interest.  
  
"I agree."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh God..." Harry muttered. "They must be drunk out of their minds. You have no idea how much drama this is going to cause. It's making me sick just thinking about it. I think I need new friends..."  
  
"Harry," Dean said in wonderment. "They didn't drink anything all night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ah, another one-shot. I like writing these things! They're fun. So, moral of the story: Happy New Year! Please feel festive, and drop a review. :) 


End file.
